Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Poems
by The Authist That Never Was
Summary: A collection of poems about Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth, and who knows, maybe somebody else?


A Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Character Poems

Cloud's Poem (Trochaic heptameter)

Is it real, or just a dream

Can I trust what I'm thinking?

I thought I was somebody

but now I just fade slowly

I used to be content, I

used to have a life, but now

I find a fake past. Unreal.

Nothing in my head is REAL

I thought of fame, and the like

He was my friend, Sephiroth

He was the best that could be

But no, that never happened

Yes No Yes No – what is true

Is it just a memory,

or did it really happen?

Yes I say, but no is true

My past is gone, it never was

Me, Cloud, is he even real?

I have too much confusion

What happened to the real me?

No Yes No Yes – am I me

Jenova changed my past life

Implanted new memories

Now I'm gone, just a fantasy

Aerith's Poem (Choriambic tetrameter)

Me and my mom

left on the day.

I met my dad

but he was dead.

I could tell it

He was not there.

I see the Earth

on the inside

I am unique

dif'rent then you

One special thing

ability

Talk with the Earth

is what I do

Lifestream, Earth's spirit

is where I live

When I am gone

I will live in

what is left of

the Earth that day

I must stop them

So I have one

One Earth to live

One to survive

Sephiroth is

the last person

I will see, and

that is okay

I know it will

Happen, my death

so before that...

I have to be the last me

Sephiroth's Poem (In a unique abstract form)

Bridge

Feet hit wood.

Me, Tifa, Zack, some soldiers

Across the bridge

Crack!

The bridge snap

fall, into the hills

land, rocky mountains

Climb.

up to the reactor

to find out what's wrong

Me, Zack, a soldier

Enter.

What! I see the label

J-E-N-O-V-A

Mother, is that you!

Lie.

It's all a lie!

I'm an experiment

Rage.Anger.Frustation.Hate to all!

Destruction.

I am not human

AHHHH!

I thirst for others death

Leave.

I must take Jenova with me

Together, we will

Destroy this world.

An explanation of the poems

I decided to provide this explanation as you might not know the story of Final Fantasy VII. Cloud's poem is about him contrasting his real and fake past. You see, at one point in his life, a creature (Jenova) changed his memory to a new persona, that of Sephiroth. When Cloud finds out, he begins to go mad. The poem takes place in his instance of chaos. Aerith's poem is basically her entire life. She is the last Cetra, an ancient race that suffered a massacre (much like the Jewish in World War II). The massacre was cause by Jenova. Her ancestors were the last survivors, but died out. Aerith is the last one left. She often feels lonely, but Cetra were people of the Earth, they could talk to it, even talking to what were representations of dead ones. She found out here father was dead. Her mother was attacked once, and then a lady came by and rescued Aerith. Aerith was raised from young with this lady. Surrounded by death, not even Aerith could escape this. She was eventually killed by Sephiroth. Sephiroth's poem is an abstract little poem I thought up of. I like this style, kind of like e. e. cummings. Sephiroth grew up the strongest. He lived a life of always being the greatest. On the trip to a Shin-ra reactor, he finds out the reason he is so strong is because he was experimented on, and goes mad because of this. He takes the creature that mutated him (Jenova, the same one that Cloud was experimented on and killed Aerith's ancestors) and plans to use it to destroy the Earth. It's interesting to see how Jenova is intertwined with these three people. I think it's time for one last poem

Jenova's Poem (an acrostic poem)

Down from the heavens, a calamity of the sky

Ending everything in sight

Shooting down everything

Triumphing, never ending

Repeatedly, Jenova would always nearly destroy everything

Unceasingly, though, it will be stopped

Chronicles of Jenova happen over and over

Time repeats itself

Inevitably, Jenova will reappear

Only reappearing to be destroyed again

Now you know, Jenova's legacy will never come true

A collection of poems, by Jacovie!


End file.
